


rebellions are built on hope

by cv_angels



Series: we are the spark (a les mis star wars au) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Offscreen character death, i guess?, i mean alderaan gets blasted to bits by the death star but thats about it here, just general married vibes, theyre space husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cv_angels/pseuds/cv_angels
Summary: There were moments when it felt like the war would never end.Alderaan has been destroyed. The Death Star has been destroyed. This is Enjolras and Grantaire, in the aftermath.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: we are the spark (a les mis star wars au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	rebellions are built on hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small snippet that I posted on my Tumblr months ago and figured I'd move over here. It's set within a greater star wars au I've been developing, and there will likely be more to come!

There were moments when it felt like the war would never end.

Enjolras had been poring over documents for hours, studying Empire battle strategy and planning for the next attack. Yavin had been compromised and nearly decimated while the Alliance watched, helpless from the ground. The Death Star may have been destroyed, but the Empire’s hold on the galaxy would allow them to regroup. The Rebels had won a major victory, but the cost had been high. Too high.

Pushing the datapad away, Enjolras buried his face in his hands. He had work to do, he had _so much kriffing work to do_ , but the thought of Aldaraan weighed heavy on his shoulders. Allies, friends, family, all blasted to nothing in the blink of an eye on the whim of a madman. There had been no time for grief in the mad scramble to relocate, but hours later, sitting alone in the frigid briefing room on Hoth, the loss of the planet was monumental.

“E?”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Enjolras straightened his shoulders and turned to the now open doorway. Grantaire was framed in the soft, icy light from the hallway. A purpling bruise stretched across his cheek, and weariness was etched into the lines of his posture, but he was alive. Alive and whole, and that was more than could be said about far too many people. Despite everything else, a slight smile curled at the corners of Enjolras’ lips.

“Hey,” he said, standing stiffly. “Everything alright?”

“I—yeah. Yeah, everything’s about as fine as it can be.” Grantaire huffed out a strained laugh, crossing the room to Enjolras. “For as much as I complained about the heat on Yavin, I should have known you’d find a winter hellscape as our next base to get back at me.”

“Shame we didn’t get any time off last year,” Enjolras responded, swaying into Grantaire’s outstretched, parka-clad arms. “This seems like the ideal honeymoon destination.”

Grantaire made a noise of disgust, pressing his face close to Enjolras’. Almost immediately, he pulled back with a yelp.

“You’re literally freezing, Enjolras! How long have you been in here?”

Enjolras shrugged, burrowing his face into the fur of Grantaire’s hood. His response was muffled, and he hoped the other man would not be able to pick up his words. Grantaire pulled away again, looking at him with a mix of frustration and concern.

“I’m sorry, did you say _six hours_? E, you’ve been off duty for the last four!”

“There’s work to be done, and not enough people to do it,” Enjolras snapped, a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

“Oh, sorry, _Commander_ , I forgot that the entire war effort was decided by how much sleep you, personally, missed.”

Enjolras didn’t wince, but it was a near thing. Instead, his eyes flashed, and he crossed his arms. “The General needs to have a better understanding of the Empire’s tactics so that we don’t get surprised again. I will not disappoint her.”

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair, making a disaster of his curls. “Kriff, E, I’m sorry. I know your work is important, but you need to sleep. You’ve been awake since we left Yavin.”

Enjolras softened. He and Grantaire were never very good at avoiding arguments, but Enjolras hadn’t been able to stay mad at him in a long time. “I’m fine, R. Go to bed, and I’ll join you when I’m done.”

“Hey, no way,” Grantaire said, gently grasping his arms and steering Enjolras toward the door. Enjolras considered putting up a fight, but he was exhausted, and Grantaire’s hands were so warm. “And if General Lamarque gets pissed, _which she won’t_ , you can tell her your mean husband forced you to take a break. How am I supposed to sleep without you stealing all the blankets?”

“Grantaire—”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. Enjolras’ protest died in his throat.

“Okay?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras knew that if he put his foot down, Grantaire would let him continue working. He would argue, but he would never force Enjolras to do anything. If Enjolras needed to keep going, for the Alliance or his own sanity, Grantaire would stay with him instead of dragging them both to bed. But Grantaire looked as exhausted as Enjolras felt, and he hadn’t been making nearly enough progress in the battle plans anyway.

Enjolras nodded. “Okay.”

Grantaire pulled Enjolras out into the quiet hallway, letting the door slide shut behind them. He led them down the corridor, stopping before an unmarked room. Instead of going inside, Grantaire turned to face Enjolras, clasping his hands tightly and flashing a gentle smile. He pressed his forehead to Enjolras’, warm and solid and _alive_ , and Enjolras couldn’t stop the shudder that stole through him as he shut his eyes.

“I know,” Grantaire began, voice barely audible. “I know that slowing down isn’t something you do. I know you feel like if you work hard enough, everything will work out, but the war isn’t going to end tomorrow, or the next day, Enjolras. But I’m still here. You’re still here. Courfeyrac and Combeferre and everyone else is still here. The Alliance is _still here_. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Enjolras opened his eyes, letting them rove over Grantaire’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, twining their gloved fingers more firmly together. “Have I ever told you just how much I love you?”

Grantaire grinned. “Once or twice, I guess,” he said, swiping the door open and leading Enjolras into their small room. “But it never hurts to hear again.”

Enjolras laughed, and his chest felt lighter than it had since the news of Aldaraan had reached Yavin. “Maybe I’ll tell you again sometime. In a few days, or perhaps next week.”

Grantaire pulled Enjolras close, pressing his lips to his ear. “I’ll hold you to that.”

There were moments when the war felt like it would never end, sure, but there were also moments like this. Soft, fleeting glimpses of a life after, a promise of tomorrow. And that was something worth fighting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about les mis and star wars at https://bossuet-lesgle.tumblr.com/


End file.
